Such a drive system is known, among others, from DE 31 33 027 C2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,367). The two-step transmission is in this known design designed as a spur-gear bevel-gear transmission. The electric motor is thereby mounted coaxially with the swivel axis on the gear housing and a swivel bearing pivotally receiving the gear housing on the under-carriage of the industrial vehicle surrounds the electric motor.
This type of construction has proven to be very successful for industrial vehicles like forklift trucks and the like. The relatively high expenses for the swivel bearing must thereby be tolerated. The known construction is too expensive for vehicles with a lower performance, as for example pedestrian controlled forklifts.
Also the reaction moment acting from the drive onto the steering is disadvantageous in these vehicles, which must be steered manually with a pole.